bootleggamesfandomcom-20200223-history
Chongwu - Feicui
Chongwu - Feicui (Chinese: 宠物: 翡翠) is a bootleg NES port of ''Keitai Denjū Telefang'' made by Waixing. Overview While the general plot is still the same, with the same objectives and bosses, there are some drastically altered elements. The starter Denjuu is Oshe, as opposed to Crypto (in Power Version) or Fungus (in Speed Version). Wild evolved Denjuu are more frequent here than in the original games. The maps are changed as well: while the general layout is the same, the acres are far larger: instead of them being 160x128 (the size of a Game Boy Color screen minus the 16-pixel high status bar), they are 256x240 (the size of a PAL NES screen), and everything is adjusted accordingly. Shops are completely different, offering many items at a time, as opposed to just four, and are often very expensive. The clock is completely non-existent, and the battle system is very different. All of the Denjuu are given random Pokémon names (sometimes misspelled). Like all Waixing pirates, the text is in Chinese, rather than Japanese. The first eleven monsters from the third generation of Pokémon games are present too, thus dating the pirate to 2002 or later. Like the original game, the player can select up to three Denjuu to battle at a time, but the battle system is completely different otherwise. Although the Denjuu select screen says they will arrive in 6 turns (which is unlike the original game), they always seem to arrive instantly. Where there are 3-on-3 battles, only one Denjuu will battle on a side at a time; however, they can be switched freely, and doing so will not cost a turn. Each Denjuu has four attacks. The attacks all have PP, which is a feature from Pokémon and not Keitai Denjū Telefang. The PP (and HP) restores after a battle ends. The more powerful Denma attacks, which took several turns to charge up and ran off a separate attack stat, are absent. In the original game, each Denjuu had a habitat type that affects how it battles against other habitat types. The type matchups were a simple 6-way rock-paper-scissors chain: Forest -> Aquatic -> Desert -> Grassland -> Mountain -> Sky -> Forest. However, they seem to be non-existent here. The battle animations are recycled from Waixing's Pokémon Red pirate, some of which are from the legit Pokémon Red/Blue/Yellow. The music in this game is recycled from several other Waixing games. The battle theme is from Waixing's port of Biohazard. Trivia *The title screen uses a bronze-colored depiction of Crypto's fight pose from the intro sequence of Keitai Denjū Telefang: Power Version, and is of a similar shade as the glitched color palette in Pokémon Diamond's intro. The similarity between the two bronze-colored depictions suggests that Waixing may have been at least partially involved in translating Power/Speed into Diamond/Jade, or that the company's developers used the GBC bootlegs as the basis for this NES title. These possibilities are strengthened by the fact that both the NES game and the GBC bootlegs attempt to disguise Telefang as an installment in the otherwise unrelated Pokémon franchise. *Although the ROM title is Kou Dai Jing Ling - Fei Cui, which means "Pocket Elves - Jade", the in-game title screen reads Chongwu - Fei Cui Ban (寵物 - 翡翠版), which translates as "Pets - Jade Edition". See also *''Pokémon Diamond and Jade'' External link *Kou Dai Jing Ling - Fei Cui on Wikifang Category:Games Category:Famicom/NES games Category:RPG games Category:Waixing Category:Ports